


An angel with dirty wings

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets dirty on purpose so that Dean has to wash him clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An angel with dirty wings

Dean held his hand beneath the steady jet of water sprouting continuously from the shower head above him, waited against the chill of the initial blast until it had warmed against his skin to a more pleasurable temperature. He turned, sighed when he saw that Castiel was still dressed behind him, coat, shirt, pants and every available piece of perfect skin covered with smears of grease and engine oil.

"Dude, you look like the car exploded on you. You gotta get undressed to get in the shower," he said, patiently, as his gaze travelled over Castiel's body, head shaking over how dirty the angel had become.

"I still don't know why you made me fix your car, Dean. It wasn't my fault the engine broke," Castiel replied, face an innocent mask, while still not making a move to undress.

"I know you didn't break the engine - I did, on purpose. All I did was disconnect the battery, to teach you what to do if the car broke down. I didn't expect you to dismantle the whole lot," Dean replied, shaking his head at the angel staring back at him, with a long drawn out sigh of weariness.

"I put it back together again, Dean. It works better now," Castiel replied, pulling himself up to his full height and puffing his chest out proudly.

"I know, Cas. Thank you. You did good. Now get undressed and get in that shower, or I'll undress you myself," Dean said, pointing behind his own shoulder at the now steamy jet of water with one wet hand.

Castiel remained standing there, head tilted to the side as he regarded Dean, a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth, brightening his translucent blue eyes playfully. Dean hid a smile, pretended to heave a sigh of weary impatience, before he strode forward to stand in front of the still smiling angel.

"Come here, Cas, let's get these clothes off you. I swear you got dirty on purpose just so I'd undress you," Dean said, with a long suffering roll of his eyes, before his weary facade cracked, and he gave in to the smile that had been threatening for some time.

Castiel's own smile brightened, and he stood there, looking down as Dean slid the ever present trenchcoat from Castiel's slim shoulders, followed by the angel's dark suit jacket. Dean's fingers lingered on Castiel's shirt-clad shoulders, drew patterns down the angel's chest, rested briefly on his abdomen before raising to work Castiel's dark blue tie loose from his collar. He leant in, stole a kiss, lips lingering against Castiel's soft lips, tongue slipping into the wet warmth of Castiel's mouth as droplets from the shower settled on their exposed skin.

Dean's hands stilled, settled against Castiel's grease stained shirt, flexing slightly against the angel's surprisingly firm chest. He pushed the angel against the wall behind him, trapped him there with his own body, not caring if some of the grease transferred from Castiel's clothes onto his own. He deepened the kiss, heard Castiel's mewling purls of encouragement tickle against his lips, as the angel guided his hands down to his pants insistently.

Dean took the not so subtle hint, unzipped the angel's pants, removing the belt in hasty swipes of his trembling, eager fingers, before pulling them free from Castiel's slender hips. He ground into Castiel, rutted his hips against the angel's, showing his interest by rubbing his erection alongside Castiel's.

Castiel pushed on Dean's shoulders, left greasy handprints on the hunter's already dark t shirt, oblivious to the fact that one greasy print almost exactly overlaid the handprint scar burned into Dean's flesh what seemed like an age ago. He pushed again, and Dean drew back, looking surprised, almost hurt by the seeming rejection.

"I don't want to be the only one undressed here, Dean," Castiel ground out, gruff voice seeming deeper still in his desperate arousal.

A quick smile flashed across Dean's face, soon lost behind a barrier of material as he pulled his t shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor at their feet. He pulled his jeans away from sturdy hips, kicked them away, and felt moisture from the shower settle against his skin, mingling with sweat now gathering in droplets upon his body.

Castiel watched him hungrily, tongue flickering out from between kiss swollen lips, eyes resting on Dean's erection bulging against the hunter's boxer shorts. He watched as Dean slowly removed them, teasing the angel with a wicked smile by pulling down first one side, then the other, a chuckle escaping his lips at the agonized groan that fell from Castiel's parted lips.

Finally, Dean pulled the boxers free, kicking them away, erection curling up towards his abdomen, pre-cum shining in droplets on the head. He closed the distance between them once more, rubbed the nub of one of Castiel's nipples between forefinger and thumb before slowly easing the angel's boxers down and away from his hips.

They kissed, before Dean finally led Castiel into the shower stall, hot water streaming over their bodies, plastering their hair flat to their foreheads within moments. Dean reached for the soap, lathered some between his fingers before spreading it liberally over Castiel's body, fingers lingering on Castiel's nipples, his navel, his cock. Castiel watched him, lips parted into a full pout, eyes downcast so his eyelashes clung to his cheeks in wet strands, face taut with need whenever Dean ran his hand over Castiel's cock in slow sweeps.

He held Dean's head with one slender hand when Dean leant in, rolled one of Castiel's nipples between his teeth, before pulling on the nipple gently, suckling on it. Dean's hand was still wrapped round Castiel's cock, not moving and the angel bucked his hips, wordless mewls falling past plump lips as he begged for friction. Dean's hand still didn't move and Castiel cried out, fucked his cock between Dean's loose fingers, breath catching in his throat as white light burst behind his eyes with sheer pleasure at even that small friction.

His wings snapped out behind him, hands spread from his sides with the effort of revealing his wings and Dean saw that even their feathered surfaces were speckled with grease and oil. Dean frowned, wondered why even Castiel's wings were dirty, but shrugged to himself without even asking. He unwrapped his fingers from Castiel's still thrusting cock and smiled at Castiel's shout of irritation.

"In a minute, Cas. I'm not through with washing you yet," Dean reprimanded when Castiel demanded that Dean should finish what he'd started.

Castiel subsided with angry mutters, curses in Enochian soon turning into purrs of arousal when Dean started to groom Castiel's wings, smoothing the feathers flat, into orderly shape with soapy fingers. Castiel watched him, offering encouragement and lifting his wings into better angles so that Dean could wash the feathers clean.

Dean's fingers lingered across the silken surfaces wondrously, bent to kiss first one wing, then the other, inhaling the sweet chocolate and vanilla scent of the angelic wings as he held onto Castiel's hips with both hands. He heard Castiel's insistent cries, felt the angel rutting against his leg with every kiss that Dean bestowed upon one of the angel's wings and the hunter smiled past a mouthful of feathers when he felt Castiel climax against his thigh.

Castiel slumped against Dean, wings drooping in sated pleasure, as his forehead rested on Dean's shoulder. Dean turned slightly, laid a gentle kiss on Castiel's neck, before he made washing motions with Castiel's slender hands, tried to encourage the angel with actions more than words that he should wash him.

Castiel raised his head, still looking fucked out and sated, but still he washed Dean, smoothing bubbles over Dean's torso, over his arms, paying special attention to the handprint scar on Dean's shoulder. Dean felt a pleasurable tingle whenever Castiel passed his hand over the burn, every time that the angel pressed a kiss to it, every time he bit gently at his shoulder. It seemed as though the scar was independent of Dean's body, was rising up to recognize the being that created the scar in the first place, sending pleasurable thrills of recognition through the hunter's body.

He moaned loudly, craved more of Castiel's touch, needed to fill Castiel, to fuck him, to mark him forever with his come the same way he'd done so many times before. He pushed Castiel against the slick tiles beside him, before blindly reaching for the lube that he thought he'd left beside the shower stall. His hand came up empty with every sweep and pass, and he cursed against Castiel's mouth as he kissed him.

Castiel pulled away, lips swollen more than ever, as he said - "It's still in the bedroom, Dean. We left it there last night."

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed, before padding from the stall, water collecting on his back and shoulders in droplets. "Be right back, Cas."

Castiel had no choice but to watch him leave the room, still naked and hard, to return mere moments later with a victorious grin at the angel. Dean waggled the lube at him, an evil chuckle hitting the air as he eased himself back into the shower stall beside the angel. Castiel smiled back, tongue sweeping out over his too dry lips, and he watched with rapt attention as Dean squeezed some lube over his fingers,, shielding his cock from the rushing water as he smeared the lube over his own erection.

Castiel reluctantly turned away, didn't want to miss a thing with his back turned, but wanted Dean inside him more than he wanted to watch Dean smooth lube over his cock. He braced his body against the tiled wall, settled his feet wider apart, butt stuck temptingly out at Dean. He folded his wings away, remembering from past experience that that they merely got in the way, hindered Dean's performance from this angle.

He waited, was finally rewarded by the gentle stroke of Dean's hands across Castiel's ass, before the hunter's fingers slid between the cheeks, stroking across Castiel's hole teasingly. The angel shuddered against Dean's investigations, whimpers echoing slightly back from the tiles near to his face, as he arched his back slightly, trying to invite Dean in.

Dean felt Castiel push against him, smiled, before he eased one finger inside the angel's hole, groaned at the tight feel of him surrounding his finger. He waited while Castiel whimpered and settled out around him, before easing his finger further inside Castiel, stroking him wider and looser, in readiness for taking Dean's dick.

The hunter soon added a second finger, stroking across Castiel's prostate, making the angel shudder and whine against his hand, slim hips fucking back onto him whenever Dean withdrew. Finally Dean decided that Castiel was loose enough and he eased his fingers away, caressing and pinching Castiel's ass when he complained. He re-applied the lube onto his own cock when he realized the rushing water had washed some away, before he closed the gap between them.

Castiel felt Dean's knee push between his legs and he spread them wider, hips straining and pushed out towards Dean more temptingly. His fingers curled into a fist before his face as he felt Dean's cock press against his hole, whimpered when Dean breached him, cried out when his body tried to reject Dean. He felt the hunter waiting, hands soothing and caressing Castiel's sides and ass, until the angel was fully relaxed against him. Castiel cried out again, this time with pleasure when Dean thrust in still further, dick finally fully sheathed inside him.

The angel whined, purred, mewled with needy encouragement, until finally Dean's dick started moving inside him, thrusting to fill him up over and over again, cock-head rubbing over Castiel's prostate with every sweep and pass. He closed his eyes, lips peeled back in a silent scream as Dean continued to pound inside him, bodies pressed close, Dean's chest touching Castiel's back.

Dean twisted his fingers into Castiel's hips, as he thrust eagerly into his lover, excited pants squeezing past restricted throat as he stared blindly at the wall. He heard Castiel suddenly cry out with such arousal, it was enough to make Dean come and he filled Castiel with his spurting release with an aroused cry of his own. He continued thrusting into the angel until the orgasm riding him ebbed away.

He was dimly aware of Castiel touching himself, wrist jerking against the angel's erection in erratic snaps and twists, and Dean reached round Castiel's body to join in. He wrapped his hand around Castiel's fist, wouldn't let the angel's hand fall free, hands moving together in time as they both jerked Castiel off.

Castiel closed his eyes, screamed as he finally came, filled his hand, Dean's hand with his spunk, some of it spurting against the wall in front of him. Slowly their hands fell away, remained entwined, as Dean finally eased his soft member from Castiel's ass and turned the angel round to face him.

Their breath mingled as they leant one against the other, completely fucked out and gazes locked as they held each other. Castiel smiled first, hazy blue eyes brightening at Dean, before he laid a gentle kiss on Dean's still gasping mouth. Dean smiled against Castiel's soft lips before he responded, lips gentle, kind, soft in turn.

"DEAN!" came Sam's sudden voice at the door, as a huge fist hammered against the wood insistently.

Dean groaned and leant his head against Castiel's shoulder as the angel supported him with a chuckle.

"Dean! You still in there? I need a pee! Hurry up," Sam shouted next, sounding irritated and, indeed, desperate.

"Come on, we'd best go, let Ginormo out there have fun in here," Dean groused with a melodramatic roll of his eyes and a sigh that made Castiel laugh openly.

Dean grinned back, surprised at the angel's sudden outburst of laughter, before he dropped a kiss on Castiel's warm cheek.

"C'mon, wrap a towel round your waist. We can't put those clothes back on - they're dirty," Dean commented, as he pointed down at their clothes piled haphazardly on the floor.

"But, Dean, I don't have any more clothes," Castiel replied, sounding a little terrified at the notion of possibly going naked everywhere.

As an angel, he was all too used to going everywhere naked, but out of respect for Jimmy, he didn't want to expose his vessel to anyone, but Dean. Dean chuckled, before he threw a spare towel in Castiel's face.

"You can borrow mine. Okay, they might be a little big on you, but they'll do, until we can wash our own clothes again, that is," Dean said as he wrapped a motel towel around his own waist.

Castiel followed his lead with a wordless nod of assent, before he followed Dean into the main room. Sam raised his eyebrows at the appearance of both Dean and Castiel from the bathroom, mouth dropping open at their equally wet states and their shared fucked out expressions. He closed his mouth and disappeared into the bathroom without a word, all too used to seeing them in states of undress by now to pass comment.

Dean nodded, approvingly, but didn't see or hear Sam chuckling to himself over having almost caught them at it in the bathroom ...

-fini-


End file.
